


Lily Luna Potter

by Tristana702



Series: La Répartition [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts, Hogwarts House Sorting Ceremony, The Sorting Hat
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 22:52:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18860599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tristana702/pseuds/Tristana702
Summary: Les pensées de Lily, lors de la cérémonie de répartition (et également sur un certain serpentard...)





	Lily Luna Potter

Enfin! Cette année, c'est à mon tour d'entrer à Poudlard! Cela fait si longtemps que j'attends ce jour! Mes frères se sont moqués de moi quand j'ai hurlé de joie en voyant qu'il y avait une troisième lettres!  
Je vais bientôt entrer dans la grande salle et savoir dans quelle maison je vais passer mon temps. J'espère que je pourrai participer au Quidditch l'année prochaine! Même si ça va être bizarre d'être soit contre James, soit contre Albus.   
Et oui, pour moi, il n'y a que deux possibilités! C'est ou Griffondor ou Serpentard! Hors de question d'aller autre part, ce sont les deux plus fortes maisons et les deux plus grandes de l'école! La preuve: cela fait plus de 50 ans que la coupe des quatre maisons et que la coupe de Quidditch se partagent entre eux deux.  
Malgré toutes les descriptions que j'ai pu entendre, rien ne m'avait préparé à ça! Les bougies suspendues dans les airs, le ciel étoilé, les tables vident pour le moment mais qui dans quelques minutes seront pleines à ras-bord de nourritures du monde entier (je comprends mieux le regard d'oncle Ron quand il en parle!). Je m'avance et remarque James avec ses amis, il me fait un grand sourire et mime un "Courage Petit Monstre" avec ses lèves… Petit Monstre! Grrr… Il m'énerve à m'appeler comme ça!   
Je tourne la tête pour ne pas voir son sourire moqueur et mon regard croise celui de Scorpius… Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rougir comme une idiote et je me maudis pour cela! On dirait une dinde! A coté de lui se trouve bien sûr Albus, c'est mon frère préféré, on adore se battre tous les deux mais il n'est jamais méchant.  
Oui… Finalement je me mets à espérer à aller à Serpentard, juste pour être avec lui (non, je ne pense pas du tout au fait qu'il y a également Scorpius à Serpentard!).  
Enfin bon, je sais que le choix ne m'appartient pas entièrement mais… On a le droit d'espérer non?  
On ne sait jamais vraiment qui va être appelé en premier. L'ordre semble aléatoire, les premiers passent: Un à Serdaigle, deux à Serpentard et… "Lily Luna Potter!"  
Je respire calmement et monte sur l'estrade. Le Professeur Mac.Gonnagall pose le Choixpeau sur ma tête et j'entends sa voix:  
"La fille Potter! La dernière! Bon, que Serpentard ou Griffondor? Dommage… Il y avait un bon potentiel pour Serdaigle… Bon… Un choix beaucoup plus difficile que pour les deux autres mais… Oui… Ca doit être cela… Et bien tu seras à… **GRIFFONDOR**!  
Bon… Je me mets à pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps… Comment ça je ne suis pas crédible? Et mon sortilège de chauve-furies tu l'as vu?? Okay! Okay! Je ne pleure pas! Je souris comme une dingue et cours à moitié vers James et les autres Griffondors!  
"Félicitation Lily Tu vas voir, on va laminer Serpentard cette année!"  
Je lui souris avant de regarder Albus qui montre ses deux pouces levés. Bon, il ne m'en veut pas mais c'est officiel, il n'y a qu'un Potter à Serpentard et deux à Griffondor! C'est maman et oncle Ron qui vont être content!  
Mais être à Griffondor n'empêche pas de visiter le château la nuit et de traîner avec Albus pour faire tourner Peeves en bourrique! La dernière des Maraudeurs est arrivée! Et je vais tout faire pour montrer qu'une fille peut également avoir de bonnes idées! (surtout quand celle-ci se fourni chez "Weasley pour Sorciers et Sorcières facétieux!")  
Et c'est parti pour sept années de jeu et de rire! (Bon, j'ai quand même un objectifs plus sérieux: battre tante Hermione aux BUSES et aux ASPICS!!!)

**Author's Note:**

> Alors, je tiens à préciser que je n'ais absolument rien contre Serdaigle et Poufsouffle (je suis à Serdaigle!) mais Lily a grandit dans une famille composée uniquement de Griffondors et avec son frère (et son crush) à Serpentard, elle va également aimée cette maison et ne pas vouloir aller dans une autre de peur d'être seule.


End file.
